You're outta your freakin' mind!
by skibagrant
Summary: Who knew that a detention could be this much fun? HPXDM RWXHG
1. havin' fun

Story: You're outta your freakin' mind!

Author: Lauren AKA the Music Whore

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it, I just mess with the boys a little.

A/n: Hi again! Umm yea, first Harry Potter fic, so if OOC sorry. I got this idea by listening to Dane Cook for 3 hours straight on my way to Ocean City. Oh yea, just so you know, I hate Avril Lavigne and Madonna, they were the first that came to my head besides Three Days Grace.

_Hmmmmm_-thoughts

It started as a normal day at Hogwarts, or as normal as it gets anyway. There were no flying cats driven by invisible forces, and no silver haired ferrets going down people's pants. Even the Weasley twins managed to behave.

To Harry Potter, this was a little strange.

To someone who was used to the antics going about his school, the quiet disturbed him.

During his classes he found himself wishing for something to go wrong. The more he wished, the more peaceful it became around him.

Harry decided he had to break the monotony, for others and for the sake of himself. Only a little trouble, nothing big.

What he did landed him in detention.

Apparently you can't curse people to sing muggle songs of your choosing. It took hours for the few that were cursed to stop singing Avril Lavigne, Three Days Grace and Madonna.

Hey, at least it kept him entertained.

It wasn't worth having detention with Draco Malfoy with Snape watching you, no matter how much fun it was to get there.

'_No way is this worth seeing Ron sing 'Girlfriend' to Hermione.'_

"Mr. Potter, would you please refrain from trying to stare a hole into the wall and do something productive?"

"Oh yea, and what do you propose I do Professor?" Harry replied, his voice full of disdain, his eyes never leaving the wall. Snape sent a glare his way, but Harry didn't notice.

His wall was far more fascinating, well, than other people in the room anyway.

Truth be told, Harry was sure that Draco was far more interesting, but no one needed to know that.

"Why don't you help Draco out, he can't organize the potion ingredients by himself, now can he?" Snape replied with a flat tone, waving him to the direction where Draco was working.

Reluctantly, Harry stood and slowly shuffled to the other side of classroom, leaving his wall and clean thoughts behind.

"Hey Malfoy, you back here?"

"What do you want Potter?" An exhausted looking Draco popped his head out of the door looking at Harry with a less than interested face.

"Um…I was told to help you…" Harry managed to stutter out before looking down at the cobblestoned floor.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Potter!'_

"Well, then get your arse in here and do something!" Draco replied, annoyance laced throughout his voice.

Harry shuffled into the small closet where he and Draco would be working together for the next hour.

This could not end well.

A/n: yea…first chapter…hmmm so...uh read and review…cause that what your supposed to do…oh yea if you flame…I'll prolly flame right back…it depends upon my mood. Oh yea, future chapters should be longer than uhh.. this...

TMW


	2. The farmer in the dell

A/n: Yes! A new chapter! First off, I want to thank all my reviewers; you guys make me smile XD. And the people who added me to their favorite authors list, you guys rock my socks! I hereby dedicate this chapter to all of you, and to my best friend Sarah AKA yaoi-freak. She's freakin' awesome. On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it; I just mess with the boys a little. I don't own the song 'The Farmer in the Dell' I don't know why I even picked that song…XD

A/n: I if offend anyone with the language I have in this chapter, I am truly sorry…

'_hmmmm'_-thoughts

'_The Farmer in the Dell…'_

"Hey Potter, could you hand me the eyeball behind you?"

'_The Farmer in the Dell high ho the dairy o…'_

"Hello? Anybody home?"

'_The Farmer in the Dell!'_

"Hey!" An annoyed and disgruntled Draco said as he smacked Harry across the head, interrupting his little recital.

"What the hell was that for?!" Harry spat back.

Draco glared at him angrily, "Did you not hear me the first time? I said hand me the goddamn eyeball!" His voice full of venom, and then mumbled something incoherently. Harry guessed it was something along the lines of 'stupid prat' or 'lazy ass golden boy'.

"Well if you were a little more patient!" Harry started, anger taking control of his emotions.

"If you stopped daydreaming I wouldn't have smacked you!" Draco yelled back.

"Prat!"

"Dickhead!"

"Asshole!"

"Cocksucker!"

Harry completely blanched. His insides twisted with nervousness, his face turned crimson and his mind blanked. He didn't even realize that he punched Draco until it connected with his jaw. With a loud crack, Draco landed on the floor groaning in agony.

That was until he struck back.

Draco punched Harry in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air.

"You okay?" Draco asked hesitantly, he didn't want to strike an enemy when he was down.

Harry raised a hand signaling he was okay. "I'm good…man you can throw a punch…" he replied breathing heavily.

Draco plastered smug smile on his face…at least it was there until Harry tackled him.

Harry threw Draco across the tiny closet, resulting in landing against the wall and sliding onto the floor.

Consequently, Harry landed on top of him.

'_Oh Shit! I'm in a small closet with a guy that I kinda sorta like and I'm on top of him. Just peachy.'_

Harry's eyes widened and his face turned blood red. "Uh…umm…" No matter how hard he tried to form a coherent sentence, it wouldn't work.

'_Oh gods…the farmer in the dell, the farmer in the dell…'_

"Hey uh, Potter, would you mind getting off of me?" Draco said somewhat hesitantly, no wanting him to stay, but not necessarily wanting him to go either.

"Heh, yea, sure. One more thing though…"

"What is it Potter?" An aggravated Draco replied.

'_C'mon Harry, do it, you've got him right where you want him…'_

"Take what you said back!" Harry said with false anger, slightly disappointed that he, the quote savior of the wizarding world, could not kiss Draco Malfoy.

"No!" was his reply as they got in another fight.

A punching, tackling, scratching and biting fight. Male versions of a cat fight, really.

And during it all, all Harry could think about was how he chickened out like a freakin' school girl. Scratch that, he was sure that a school girl had more courage than him.

He was out of his freakin' mind.

A/n: I don't like this chapter very much…oh well. Read and review cause reviews really do make me type faster XD

TMW


	3. About bloody time

A/n: Hello again! As usual, I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys really improve my day. Also, I appreciate you guys sticking with this story; it really makes me want to write more of this pairing. All right then, onto the chapter 3!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it; I just mess with the boys a little. I don't own Ms. Congeniality either. It'd be kinda cool if I did though.

'_Hmmm'_-thoughts

A/n: One more thing! I dedicate this chapter to **Lirial's Secret**, and **The Muffin of Death **you guys rock!

"Take it back, Goddamnit!" A gasping Harry said, all the while wrapping his hands around Draco's neck.

Between the gasping and the coughing, Draco managed to choke out a 'no', even though it was barely audible.

While struggling for air, Draco managed to get his legs around Harry's neck, pulling his back to the ground.

"Uh, Malfoy? You know how strange this looks to people passing by?" Harry said timidly, his black fringe covering up his eyes.

Draco flushed and answered back "I didn't think about that…I only wanted to try it 'cause I saw it in a movie once…"

"Oh really? What movie?" Harry replied his interest peaked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I think it was one of the movies with Sandra Bullock in it…" The blond answered back, slightly embarrassed with the fact that he watched a muggle movie, let alone the starring actress.

Harry giggled slightly. "Oh my God, you watched Ms. Congeniality, didn't you? Ha!" And then he collapsed in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Argued Draco, the blush returning to his face full force.

With Draco pouting, and Harry uncontrollably giggling, no one noticed that Snape had entered the already crammed room.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, knowing full well what went on in the small room. It was hard not to when all you heard for 30 minutes was choking, gasping, and giggling.

It actually amused him, to some extent.

Draco's pout disappeared and Harry managed to stop giggling, even though a small smile still stayed on his lips.

"Uh…Hello Professor, I can explain everything!" Draco, who managed to find his voice, offered his explanation to Snape.

"I really don't want to know, just get the godforsaken ingredients organized…"Snape held his head, as if a headache had magically formed there in the past 5 seconds.

"Oh by the way, Draco, do stop pouting, it doesn't suit you." Snape said all too bluntly, while he turned and walked away.

"I'm not pouting! I was born with pouty lips! You can even ask my mother!" Draco argued back, trying to protect the pride that was still intact.

Harry smiled, and then said," Um, Draco? Would you mind getting off of me?" Draco just smirked and replied, "Oh, you know you like it!", and then rotated his hips into Harry.

'_You know too much, evil blond one. Clean thoughts Harry! Keep the clean ones!'_

Even with Harry's little tirade, it was all in vain. He couldn't bite back the moan that emitted from his throat.

Hearing Harry, Draco blushed and said "Um, yea, organizing the ingredients…we should get back to that..." Harry scowled.

'_Nice job, you dipshit! I'm a goddamn idiot! Damnit!'_

Harry stood, and then continued to beat himself up mentally.

"…Do you?"

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said, I heard that you liked someone in Slytherin, do you?" Draco asked bluntly, a faint pink covering his cheeks.

"W-who told you that?" Harry stuttered, knowing full well that Draco he did, but didn't exactly want to come out and say it.

"I overhear everything weasel says, he is quite loud." Draco replied while examining his nails. "I always thought that you would go for weaselette…she has been attached to your hip lately."

"Oh do I detect jealousy from Draco Malfoy? The apocalypse is coming!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Do shut up Potter." Draco said with a trademark smirk. "Being intelligent doesn't suit you at all."

"Malfoy's jealous! Jealous I tell you! Oh wait till I tell Hermione!" Harry said while dancing around in a circle.

Much like one would do if they were a bit inebriated.

"Harry! Would shut the hell up?!"

Harry paused and then smirked, "Admit that you're jealous and I'll drop it! Other wise it's not going to happen!"

Draco scowled and then yelled. "Fine! I'm jealous, okay? Now you know!" And then he pouted.

"You're pouting again!" Harry said trying to cover up the joy in his voice. But alas, again it was all in vain.

Draco said nothing and continued to 'organize' the ingredients. What it looked like he was doing was that he was trying to hide his face.

"Hey Draco?" Harry said quietly, he was surprised that Draco even heard it.

The blond hesitantly turned from the shelf and looked at the floor.

"What?" He said just as quietly.

Harry grabbed his shoulders and crashed his lips to the blonds. The kiss was short and hesitant, but Harry was content with the little intimacy that he had.

"Yea, that was what I had to say." And then Harry ran out of the room.

Draco, shocked and pleasantly surprised, touched his lips to make sure that it actually happened.

He was finally happy, and after he realized it, he ran after Harry.

As the two ran out the dungeons, Snape watched them and then said pleasantly,

"About Bloody time."

A/n: Well now that that's over…to continue or to not continue…I dunno, you tell me. I'll leave this on in-progress, and tell me if you want me to continue from this chapter. I still have ideas, but it's up to you guys. This chapter is onger than the other ones goddamnit! I'm proud of myself XD. Till next time!

TMW


	4. Alas, bad news

Yes, hello all. I know some of you were waiting for the last chapter of this story but alas, to me it seemed like I was forcing it, and in truth I was. I lost all inspiration, and I had no urge to right the last chapter. In my opinion, now that I read the chapters I had and deleted, I will leave it at a three chapter story like it should've been. I'm truly sorry to all of those who wanted the ending. If you still like me and my writing after this fiasco of a story, then be on the lookout for some of my new stories or read the ones that I've already written. If you flame after this, I understand and just because of that, I won't bitch you out for it. We all win really.

Thanks for your understanding and enjoying my first completed multi-chapter story-ish.

The Music Whore


End file.
